Sharing the Nightmare
by Jesus Power
Summary: Fate brought them together. The odd trio share more than they know. They carry a huge burden upon their shoulders. So why do they hate each other? Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura take on more than they ever hoped. Themselves. Updated Mondays. Pairings?
1. Wave Country Disaster

Kakashi looked carefully back to the pink-haired girl. She looked scared but ready to protect their client. He turned away from Sakura and looked again to Zabuza. He saw a movement and the mist got thicker. He mentally cursed and backed up a little closer to his charges. He was not going to let his comrades die. Not again.

A scream was heard from behind Zabuza and Kakashi whipped his head towards the noise. It sounded like Naruto…A dull thunk was heard and Kakashi pulled a fresh kunai. He tensed his body in preparation to fight.

And then the chakra level spiked. It felt wild, and angry, and dangerous. He had felt this chakra only once before, and he willed himself to stay on his feet. A red swirl could be faintly seen through the Jutsu made fog, and he squinted. The demon chakra looked like it was whisked away. Now it was concentrated in one place. Naruto.

--

Naruto felt the effect of something drag him under. For several seconds he felt smothered from the pressure of the chakra. He faintly felt himself slip away, but he forced his way to the surface. He saw through his own eyes as some force moved his body to fight. Haku was getting beat up, and he was the one carrying it out. But he didn't know where the strength came from.

The last thing he remembered was…was….Sasuke. He had died saving Naruto. And then it had snapped. This was bad. He saw Haku waiting for death and his body screamed for the blood. He felt more of his own mind take control and he heard what Haku was saying. He stopped where he was. The red cloak around him faded and he finished the punch he was about to deliver. Just with less power.

"You can't kill me with that" Haku muttered, coughing up blood. He struggled to get off the ground. Naruto wouldn't meet his eyes.

Suddenly Haku smiled at the blond. "Actually, thank you, Naruto-kun. I have one last thing to do for my master."

Haku bowed while making a hand sign. He disappeared, and Naruto looked around the rapidly clearing area. He looked back to where Sasuke lay and let out a breath. Sasuke was still dead.

--

Kakashi's eyes widened. Haku had stepped in front of the blast, saving Zabuza but not himself. His hand was embedded in the young boy's chest, and his hand finally lost the swirl of lightning chakra. The Chidori was gone, and one final light flashed through Haku's eyes before he ripped Kakashi's hand out of him. Then he died.

The silver-haired ninja didn't even notice that his summons had to leave because of his attack. He watched as Haku slid to the ground, eyes gazing at the sky lifelessly. Haku had sacrificed himself for someone he cared about, even though the man was a criminal. It was brave. Kakashi just stood there, eventually bringing his gaze to Zabuza.

Said man was staring at Gato and his crew. Kakashi started listening. While he picked up the conversation, he knelt down and closed the poor boy's eyes for the last time.

"Give me a kunai."

Zabuza's rough words shook Kakashi out of his grief. He saw that the mist ninja had torn off his mask with his teeth. He had murder in his eyes.

Kakashi tossed the swordsman the weapon he asked for. His arms were both broken, and he wasn't the enemy anymore. The Demon of the Mist caught the metal weapon in his mouth and started running for Gato.

--

Sakura had edged her way around and was now running for Sasuke. Tazuna was right behind her, although she was oblivious to the fact. She saw Naruto staring sadly at the raven, who was lying on the ground, surrounded by puddles. Naruto looked away and to the ground when he noticed Sakura's presence.

"W-what happened?"

She didn't want to think that Sasuke was gone. She couldn't. But the blonde's stretched silence told her everything. Sasuke was dead.

"It's okay to cry."

Tazuna spoke softly as she fell to her knees in front of Sasuke. She felt tears falling already, but she wiped them away.

"N-no it i-isn't. It's a-against ninja c-code."

The moment after she spoke those words, she felt angry. Why shouldn't ninja be any different, crying is perfectly alright! Why, her team mate, loved one, and most of all friend was dead!

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and her hands formed fists. She fell onto Sasuke's chest, sobbing. She beat on his chest in anger.

Suddenly, a dark red chakra cloak covered Sasuke's body, spreading quickly from his legs to his head. Sakura, still crying, didn't notice. Only when she heard the soft plinks of metal hitting the ground did she look up momentarily.

The senbons that were still in his flesh were falling out, along with all of his other wounds healing. The red stayed calm for a moment, and then Sakura felt even angrier.

She felt a sharp sting and she cried out. Then it turned warm, and her form relaxed on top of the last Uchiha. The cloak was spreading to her, and it was a very light red, almost a mix between red and pink.

Tazuna was backing away slowly, but Naruto was striding forward. She looked up to the blond and snarled at him.

"Get away."

Naruto shook his head, making her emotions pitch upwards.

"Sakura, you need to calm down. I promise, it'll be okay."

It was his promise that calmed her down. Naruto had not once broken a promise.

By now Naruto was close enough to touch her. He held out a hand and she took it. The red spread over him, and he too felt the anger. But instead of letting it overtake him, he forced it down.

He shoved his cloak away, along with the power and anger he felt. Sakura's slowly faded as well, and Sasuke's disappeared. The second the red chakra was gone, Sasuke took a deep breath.

His eyes opened as he sat up. Sakura jumped away, almost knocking into Naruto. Sasuke panted hard, trying to get his breath back. Sakura blinked and grinned, flinging herself at him.

"You're okay!"

Sakura's squealing hurt his head. He felt…actually, he felt okay. What had he been doing? The memories of his fight came back to him in a rush. He held his head in his hands and groaned. He had died. Or had he? He struggled to remember. It was dark and foreboding, and he was a little scared. He had to ask Kakashi what had really happened later.

Kakashi! He shrugged Sakura off his arm and looked around.

"Sensei?" he breathed out.

Tazuna pointed to Kakashi. He was facing about two-hundred swordsmen, and he looked exhausted. Naruto started running, making hand signs as he did. Sasuke jumped up as well, feeling like he just woke up from a long nap. Sakura followed Sasuke with adoring eyes.

Hundreds of Naruto clones came into existence. They all stopped behind Kakashi. Backup.

Kakashi caught on quickly and made a few different hand signs. He didn't have that much chakra, but he did have enough for illusion clones. A few hundred of his own clones appeared, all in different battle stances.


	2. Team Bonding

"…So…"

"Naruto, you should tell them."

Naruto fidgeted in his seat. They were back at the house, up in Kakashi's room. They were all seated in a circle, with Kakashi resting on the bed. The three genin were in chairs or on the floor.

"Well you see…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Get on with it."

Naruto blinked and looked down.

"Okay. I'm the Kyuubi. Well, technically just the jailer. I have access to his anger once in a while, and he comes out to play sometimes. What happened back there was me going demon."

His joke fell flat and he continued softly.

"I was going to tell you guys, but I guess something came up…"

Kakashi sat up slowly and nodded. He started to talk, picking up where he left off.

"You two both contain the demon, too."

Sakura looked surprised.

"What?"

The jonin nodded.

"I believe that it was split up and sealed into all three of you, so none of you could get overwhelmed by the power. Naruto, your seal was different, probably rushed, so it was constantly leaking chakra into your system. This is good and bad. You are bonded by the demon, and your mood swings could kill. The good news is that you have incredible chakra stores."

Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Does that mean no one knows about this? No one was told about it, other than the person who did this?"

Kakashi nodded.

"I certainly didn't know."

He grimaced. He didn't know that actually taking a team for training would be this difficult. He would really have to train them hard, so they could keep their parts of the demon under control. He didn't actually know what their personalities would do to their abilities, but he didn't want to find out now.

"Look, we'll talk more about this when we get back to the village. For now, don't tell anyone. We can fix this, or at least work with it."

Sasuke and Sakura just nodded quietly. They weren't quite sure what to make of this new development. Naruto sensed this and decided to speak up.

"It'll be okay, guys. I've known for awhile now, and I'm still okay. And, even if no one else gives a crap, we still have each other."

Suddenly the future didn't look so bad.

--

"It'll be known as the Naruto Bridge!"

"For his courage!"

"And hope!"

"And being a hero!"

---

Kakashi was glad to get away from Wave Country. They weren't supposed to do so much. But they did, and they were tired, and now they learned something new. He had to get back to the village and tell the Hokage about it. Everything.

--

Naruto almost skipped along the road. He was the least tired out of all of them. His extra chakra made it easy to burn so much energy. He bounced along, talking to Sakura and Sasuke as if everything was normal. And it felt better for all of them; acting like nothing was different. Because it was so much the opposite that they didn't want to believe it.

---

When they finally got back, they split up. Kakashi told them to take a few minutes to do whatever, and in an hour to go to the Hokage's office. They nodded and quietly walked their separate ways. Naruto didn't ask Sakura to have lunch with him, and Sakura didn't bug Sasuke. Somehow they all ended up in the same place, anyways. Naruto grinned at them but just ate silently. No one talked, and they eventually left to go take a shower before meeting up with Kakashi again.

--

The Hokage stared at the three genin. They were surprisingly quiet. The two boys had always gotten into petty arguments in his office before, but now there was absolute silence. He lit his pipe and blew out smoke before speaking.

"Do you know why that happened?" he asked quietly.

They shook their heads.

"No, Hokage-sama."

It was a shame that it took this much to get them to behave.

"Do you know how it happened?"

Again they shook their heads. He sighed.

"Well, at least tell me what you know happened. Naruto, you first."

Naruto gulped. "O-Okay."

--

After they got through the chore of remembering the terror of those moments, they had some time to think. It wasn't long, though, before the Hokage said,

"Okay. That's….good. Just make sure to keep it to yourselves. Uhm, Kakashi, try to train them like normal. Keep them off missions for a week, just so they can get some more…work with it. Remember, teamwork is important. You are all dismissed."

--

The next morning, while waiting for Kakashi-sensei, Naruto bounced around, spouting random information, comments, and questions.

"Do you think Kakashi-sensei will be late again? I think so. Though he should make it on time at least once. The old man said something about teamwork last night. Is that really that important? Maybe we each have three tails."

Sasuke looked up with a jolt. "You could be right for once, dobe."

Naruto scowled but stopped running around and sat on the ground. Sasuke and Sakura joined him in a little triangle.

"How am I right?"

"Well, think about it. You contain – contained the nine-tailed demon, correct?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah. So?"

"So, we found out we each contain a part of it. Split into three. There are nine tails, and nine divided by three is three. So we should logically have three tails each."

Sakura nodded. His logic made sense. It felt so weird to know that she was the jailer to a chakra demon. She gulped and wondered if this was how Naruto felt everyday.

"And with three tails," Sasuke was continuing, "we should, logically, be about to combine our power into the full nine-tails!"

Naruto almost jumped up. "Yeah! And then no one would be able to beat us!"

Sakura had a sudden thought. "Then we need to get training. If we want to be able to use the power, we need Jutsus and things." She blushed. "I mean, if we get the extra chakra and healing, we don't have to worry much about defense and we need to be about to use the chakra to our advantage."

Sasuke let out a small smile. "Good thinking, Sakura."

She blushed harder and nodded. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

Naruto just looked confused. "How does that work, Sakura-chan?"

"Well, say you know a Jutsu. You can use it normally and it is very strong. In this case, we'll use Sasuke-kun's fireball one. He can make an average of seven at a time without straining himself too much. Well, with unlimited, kind of, chakra, think of how many he can make now?"

Naruto's eyes went wider. "Oh yeah! That's smart, Sakura-chan!"

She grinned at him. With Sasuke giving her compliments, she forgot to tell Naruto off. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Sorry it's so short. It always looks longer in Word. Haha.

I know I should get this one Beta'd. I have two right now, still on the lookout for more. I need all the help I can get!

I just need to post something, and it's (mostly) done, so....

Hope you like it, and I'm hoping this gets most of the questions cleared up.

Team Seven is bonding! Without Kakashi! Oh no! xD

**IMPORTANT! I don't know which of my stories to update first. I have like seven going, and I know you all want updates soon. I'm trying, but I'm thinking of just writing for one main one and then finish it. Then I can work on the next one, then the next, and you get the point. What I'm asking is, can you please review or PM me about which one you'd like me to finish first? Thanks and have a great day (or night)!~**


	3. Teach us something, sensei!

When Kakashi finally showed up, he taught them something simple.

"A chakra control exercise. Once you can do this, then I'll teach you something else. Got it?"

The three nodded and he threw three kunai at their feet. "Get to it. Mark where you can get with one of these."

Naruto snatched his and started running for the tree. Sasuke, who wasn't about to be outdone, ran for his tree with the same speed. Sakura sighed and picked hers up, watching the two boys carefully.

Sasuke hit the tree first, frantically running up. He made it six foot steps before slipping and landing on his butt. Naruto went five steps before his chakra made the bark explode a bit. He flipped backwards, barely making a mark on the rough bark before landing.

Kakashi watched the two kids battle it out with training, desperately trying to beat the other. He chuckled and looked back to his book. That's when a kunai hit the ground where he had been standing. He pushed off the ground with one hand and stood up. His gaze traveled to Sakura's tree. She was giggling, sitting in one of the ticker top branches. She had one hand waving, while the other was pulling her eyelid down at the two other Genins. Her tongue was sticking out, and he shook his head. She already had near perfect control.

"Okay, Sakura, come on down. I'll teach you something else."

She ran down the tree, stopping right in front of him. "Hai, sensei?"

Kakashi watched, amused, as Naruto and Sasuke redoubled their efforts. He turned back to her and nodded. "Okay, first, I want to see how well you can walk on water. Then I can teach you a Jutsu."

--

Naruto sighed and looked over to Sakura. After she had finished the chakra control exercises, she was taught a low level Jutsu. Kakashi was sitting in a tree further away, sometimes pointing out tips to the girl. Otherwise he was reading his book.

The blond stood back up and headed for his tree. Break time was over. He saw Sasuke heave himself up as well, although Naruto could clearly hear him panting. He gave in to what the old man said before.

"Sasuke, hang on a second. I have an idea."

"Yeah, dobe?"

Naruto scowled but nodded. "Yeah, teme."

"Let's hear it then."

"I'll keep working on this, and you go over and ask Sakura how she did it. If I go over, she won't want to talk to me. She'll love explaining everything to 'Sasuke-kun' though."

"And then you want me to tell you, right?"

"Well, it would help. Think about it. After we both master this, we get a Jutsu. If I get one and you get one, we can learn them and then switch off, learning all three from each other. Sakura can teach us hers after I learn mine and yours and you learn yours and mine."

"….. When did you get so smart?"

Naruto shrugged and turned back to his tree. He focused on that only, so he didn't notice as Sasuke walked over to the pink-haired girl.

--

"Hey Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Her voice was more surprised than adoring. He didn't mind it as much this way.

"I…I need your help."

Sakura's eyes went wide. He never asked her for his help. Was this Naruto, henged as her love? She glanced briefly over to Naruto, who overloaded the chakra again and burst off. She shook her head. Yup, this was Sasuke-kun.

"Okay. You see, you aren't keeping the constant flow the exact same. It has to be even, as the tree doesn't move like water does. If you think of your reserves as a cup, then take away an even amount each second, sending it to your feet. Split what you have in half, each half for each foot. After that, it's just focus."

Sasuke felt bad at first for having to ask for help, but after hearing her explain, he didn't care that he had to ask for the knowledge.

"Thanks, Sakura. That helps so much."

"Sure thing, Sasuke-kun!"

Uh oh. Back to the adoring.

"I have to get back to it then. Good luck with your Jutsu."

She nodded and refocused on the hand signs, muttering under her breath.

--

Sakura slyly watched as he left. She smiled and continued molding her chakra and hands, her focus and resolve strengthening after Sasuke spoke to her. If he wanted to get strong, then she would get strong too. They had talked about teamwork and combining their power, so she needed to pull her own weight.

--

Kakashi watched the scene fold out. Naruto talking with Sasuke, Sasuke asking for help, Sakura give the needed directions, and Sasuke tell Naruto. He grinned. They were going to be such a great team. At first they hadn't, but now they were like a well oiled machine.

Naruto and Sasuke were doing better with the trees, and he had noticed Sakura after a moment of thought. She had looked like she was going to give up, but after Sasuke said something that made her face light up; she was at it more focused than he had been when he was their age.

--

When the day was done, all of them were exhausted. After a quick lunch and the boys finally managed to get to the top, they all spared. Their taijutsu needed some work. Sasuke's was a little above average, but Naruto and Sakura basically didn't know anything.

He also noticed that when they took their five minute breaks, they talked to each other like normal people and switched Jutsus. Naruto shared his with the other two one break, and then they practiced it the next time they got up. Same thing with the other two. He was proud of them. It was his first team, and they were probably going to be his best. If he ever took another one, of course.

--

Naruto had learned a lot. He learned basic Taijutsu, a few chakra control tips, how to walk on water, and a wind Jutsu. It was called 'Twin Wind Tunnels' and he knew the hand seals perfectly today. The actual aiming and molding the chakra was a bit harder, but he would work on it tomorrow, too.

The Jutsu was pretty easy, though. All you had to do was finish the seals and then pour chakra into your hands and out. You aimed with your palms up and out at where you wanted the air to go. Then, depending on how much chakra you used, wind came rushing out in a tunnel like blast.

--

Sasuke had learned the same things as Naruto, but he could do the same thing with fire. He knew the Grand Fireball from before, and it just added to his arsenal. 'Twin Fire Tunnels' was basically the same as Twin Wind Tunnels, but it allowed the user to combine air with fire. It took a lot more energy to complete, though, because usually fire Jutsus required exhalation. With this one, he just used extreme focus and extra chakra.

His Taijutsu had been better than the other Genins, so he had worked with Naruto on his form. They spared off and on, with Naruto switching with Kakashi so that Sasuke could fight someone better than him.

--

Sakura had probably learned the most. She had no problem with chakra control, but she had no skill in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu. She had worked on all three today, with the majority being Taijutsu. She lacked form, grace, and speed.

Her Jutsu had been a different kind than the boys, but it was still good to know and teach. 'Mind Bender' was just like it sounded. The user could confuse the enemy with a mind bending genjutsu. It was low chakra use, so it wasn't that easy to tell that the thin continuous flow of chakra was for a genjutsu.

--

Kakashi was just as tired as the kids. He had to teach them, help them, and spar with them. His patience was stretched thin, but he knew they had made progress. He sparred mostly with Sasuke, but only because he was the best out of the three students. Sakura needed a lot of work, though.

He figured they would be doing the same tomorrow and sighed. He would have to come on time and not show up late if he wanted them to be ready for the Genin exams. He wanted to enter them, and with proper training, they could win the whole thing. He couldn't wait.

--

Kakashi waved them off, calling after them to remind them of the time. They grumbled and walked away, talking quietly among themselves. He grinned under his mask and jumped into the trees, running until he came to the marketplace. He found his favorite bar and ordered a beer.

--

Naruto tried to explain his logic. "If Kakashi-sensei is late tomorrow, what do we do then?"

"Then I'll help you with your horrible Taijutsu" Sasuke responded again, calmly sipping his broth. Somehow Naruto had managed to convince them to eat there with him.

"But"

"And I'll bring some books I have on chakra control for you" Sakura put in.

Sasuke nodded. "Out of the three of us, you have the worst control. I need to learn more anyways, and Sakura needs help with Jutsu and Taijutsu. You need everything."

Nodding, he ordered another bowl. "Another large miso ramen, please!"

Sakura looked thoughtful. "How do we access it again, Naruto?"

Naruto looked down, then shrugged. "Just be really, really angry. Or ask him."

Sasuke nodded. He was going to try to access some of it tonight.

"Okay. Makes sense. Anyways, I have to go. See you!"

Sakura ran off, leaving money for her share of ramen. After they learned that they contained parts of the Kyuubi, they had all felt hungrier all the time. Naruto already knew that it meant eating more food, but Sakura and Sasuke were hesitant. He convinced them that even if they ate a mountain of ice cream, they would burn it off the next day.

And since Naruto had grown up knowing about the Kyuubi, Sasuke believed him.

--

Sasuke had left not long after Sakura, finishing his meal politely. He paid for his sum and probably half of Narutos.

Now he was sitting on his bed, stripped of sheets and pillows. He didn't want to ruin anything if something happened to him while he talked to the Kyuubi.

When he finally closed his eyes to try to talk to the fox, he felt himself mentally pulled forwards. Stumbling, he found himself in a damp sewer. Grimacing, he walked forward. Lights along the side of the walls lit up as he passed them.

When he came to the end, he saw a large cage, with the nine-tail pacing around the cage.

"You're the Kyuubi" Sasuke stated. He knew it was stupid, but he couldn't help it. It didn't seem likely, but lo and behold, one demon fox. Inside of him.

**What were you expecting, a rabbit? **The fox snorted, swirling his three tails around his body. He was certainly smaller than Sasuke expected. Probably energy loss.

"Sorry. Anyways, I just wanted to ask some questions…."

**Ask away. I might just answer some of them for fun.**

--

Sakura sat on her bed, looking at her reflection. She was so curious, she clenched her fists tightly, digging her nails into her skin. When she felt blood, she opened her hands. The blood wasn't leaking out at a fast pace, and she waited till it happened. She had seen Naruto heal quickly and wanted to know if she did too.

The cuts on her hands seemed to suck back her blood, sealing over and disappearing. She blinked and it was over. She ran her hands over her missing cuts, feeling nothing but smooth skin. She grinned and went to bed, falling asleep wondering how to talk to the fox.

--

The next morning Sakura had big news for her friends. She couldn't wait for them to show up. She knew she was half and hour early, but she didn't care. She wanted to tell someone, and they were the only ones she was allowed to talk about it to.

Sasuke showed up soon after, just as awake as she was. Naruto bounded after him, a smile on his face. Something told her that he couldn't wait to train.

"Kyuubi is a girl! My mindscape isn't a sewer like you said, Naruto, it's like my room!"

Sasuke and Naruto gaped. "Mine is a sewer."

"Mine is a guy"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and shuddered. The thought of having a girl demon inside of them was worse than just having a demon. They were secretly glad their parts of the fox was male.

"And…. Anything else?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Mhmm! She said that she liked to be called Aya. She has a codename! Anyways, she said she was the feminine side of the Kyuubi, and she was the one that healed more than your parts. I love it!"

Sasuke nodded. "Cool."

Naruto bounced up and down. "Can you heal like I can?!?"

Sakura nodded, almost jumping with him. "Mhmm! Look!"

She drew a kunai and sliced her arm. Without wincing, she watched as it healed faster than Naruto's cuts healed. Sasuke noticed how Naruto looked slightly disappointed.

"Naruto, you still have more chakra than us. Don't be worried. At least you heal fast."

"Nani?"

"I don't heal as fast, or have as much chakra as you do" he started. "I learned a few techniques from the Kyuubi, though. I apparently learn faster than you two."

"So we all have something" Naruto stated. He looked thoughtful. "So we can heal, have lots of chakra, and can learn quickly. Cool."

Sakura thought of something. "Sasuke, aren't you faster than we are?"

He nodded and shrugged at the same time. "I doubt it was because of the Kyuubi."

"Oh."

"Hey hey! We should come up with a name for Kyuu so that we can talk about it wherever we want!"

"Good idea, Naruto! What was your plan for a name?"

"Uh….."

"Dobe."

"Teme! At least I came up with the idea!"

"Naruto, stop sticking your tongue out at Sasuke-kun."

--

By the time Kakashi showed up for training, they had done two things. Practice Taijutsu and come up with a codename for the fox.

Benji.

(lines aren't working?)

So. I don't have any excuse for not updating for so long. If you are subscribed to all my stories, than please note that I will not be updating any of my other stories for a bit. I will finish them, in due time, but right now I just want to focus on one at a time. Because when I focus on all of them, the plots go out the window. If I focus on just this one and finish it and then move on to another one, the plot gets better, with more to come.

I actually have seven chapters of this finished, but for your sake I'm going to update every monday night. Or sunday. I'm not sure. Please tell me when you can read this, when it is most convenient. xD:

One more thing...

Thanks for reading and I hope this chapter wasn't too long or boring! Review, please!!!


	4. Another weapon? Why?

The days went by and Kakashi trained them hard. He knew that they needed to get stronger, and he put aside reading until further notice. He made them study Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu scrolls to get better at knowing how they worked. He made them run laps to get their endurance up. He made them walk up and down trees to help their chakra control, even thought they already had it down. If they wanted the best control, they would.

He also gave them a choice on other weapons. He suggested it during one of their breaks.

"Okay. This break will be an hour, but I wanted to know if you had any preference towards another type of weapon."

The three actually looked thoughtful, which was a good sign.

"I kinda think a sword would be cool."

That was Sakura.

"Ma. But I am going to take you to a store that has great service, prices, and equipment. That's why this break is longer."

He took out his book while walking with them, finally able to get in some reading time. He listened to their conversation along the way. They sounded excited.

"So, what do you think you are looking for?"

"Hn. Dobe, I don't know yet."

"Oh. Well, Sakura, what about you?"

"Not sure. I actually don't know much about other weapons. I only use kunai, sometimes my throwing stars. Other than that, regular stuff."

"Hm. I want to find a giant sword that only I can wield!"

They all laughed at the obvious joke there, and they grouped nervously around the door to the shop when they got there. Naruto had been the first one to get fidgety, and the couldn't guess why. So they all became nervous. Kakashi sighed and walked in, looking about with a deep breath. He never told anyone, but he loved the smell of fresh ninja gear.

"Hatake-san?"

Tenten looked at them from the other side of the counter, a smile on her face. She hadn't seen the avid reader here for awhile, and it was about time.

"Ma. Please, call me Kakashi. Really."

They could tell he was embarrassed, even though they couldn't see a blush because of his mask.

Tenten grinned and nodded.

"Whatever you say, Hatake-san. Hey, you three look familiar. I'm Tenten. Who are you?"

Naruto could see the curiousity in her eyes, but he withheld his name till last. He still didn't trust her yet, even if Kakashi did.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He grunted, looking around the shop admiringly. He had to admit, it was small but held a lot.

"I'm Haruno Sakura" she said shyly. This girl looked older than she was, and even though she didn't know for sure, she thought that she could feel her underlying power.

"And I'm Uzumiki Naruto, future Hokage!" he shouted out, finally introducing himself. He waited with a foxy smile on his face for her to frown and kick him out.

"Welcome, you three. Nice to meet you." Naruto almost dropped him smile from surprise. She had never heard of him? Part of him was disappointed that someone didn't know of his dream, and part of him as cheering at the thought of someone being kind.

"Are you here for anything special?" the brunette asked kindly.

Kakashi shrugged. "I want to see if they can use anything here with great skill. Do you know what they might be able to use?"

Tenten looked thoughtful. "Well, I think I know what Sakura-chan might use…."

Sakura gave her a large smile before letting her gaze wander, her mind trying to figure out what Tenten meant.

"Naruto and Sasuke, you may look around. You can try things out, but please do not break anything. We just got anew shipment today…"

She beckoned for Sakura to follow her as the boys set off. She brought her to a secluded area of the shop. "I have more space in the back if you'd like to try it out" Tenten said, picking up a staff of sorts.

Sakura nodded absently, wondering if she was supposed to wield something so light. Tenten caught her worries in her facial expressions and used it to bonk her on the head. Sakura, shocked, rubbed her aching head.

Tenten grinned sheepishly. "It's not a weak weapon, Sakura-chan."

Sakura sweatdroped. "Oh, sorry…" she didn't know how the other girl had known what she was thinking, but she shook her head slightly and watched.

"Okay. Since girls are seen as weak and pathetic, I use this weapon a lot. It surprises people when a girl kicks their ass with such a light weapon. It's certainly my favorite, even though I use just about everything."

Sakura's eyes were wide as Tenten handed her a staff, watching her reaction. Before she had time to even do anything, it was wrenched out of her grasp to be replaced with another. She blinked and watched as Tenten swiftly switched it again, waiting only a second before handing her a fourth one.

"Aha! This one works!"

Sakura didn't hear her as she felt the staff. Her hand fit comfortably around it, and the weight felt right. She didn't know why, but she knew that this staff was perfect for her. It was a little taller than she was, but it didn't feel odd. It felt natural.

Tenten had a smirk on her face. "I knew it. Perfect."

Sakura heard that and she nodded slowly. "Yeah. Thank you, Tenten-san."

Tenten suddenly blushed and nodded. "Uh, sure. Glad to help. I'll go help Naruto and Sasuke now" she blurted out before pushing Sakura into a wide room to practice with it.

Sakura smiled and started swinging it around, testing her abilities.

Meanwhile, Tenten had found Naruto swinging a sword around. It was inadvertently aimed in a wide circle, now heading for her. Naruto's eyes went wide, and he tried to stop himself. But his momentum was too much, and it was on its course.

Tenten reacted like she usually did when this happened, grabbing the nearest weapon and settling in a defensive stance. It happened to be another sword, and it clanged against Naruto's and held its ground. She grinned and shrugged.

"I'm fine. Now, does that feel right to you?"

When it took more than a few seconds to answer her, she nodded. "Kay. Didn't think so. I'll find something else for you."

Naruto tilted his head as she took the smaller sword from him, handing him the one she held. When he shook his head, she looked around their stock.

"It's too light" he finally said, making her mind go somewhere else. She had just the thing for him.

"Naruto, wait here" she said, hurrying off to get what she needed.

When she returned, Naruto was waiting patiently, having replaced the swords on their racks. She grinned and held out a sword to him. It was longer than the others, and it was much heavier. Not many people could even hold their one, let alone swing it around correctly. It was actually one of a kind, and it needed two hands to lift.

She had never seen anyone other than her and Lee lift this sword, which is why her shock made her drop the small pile of other swords she had when she saw him lift it. It wasn't that it came as a shock, he looked like the strong type, but it was how. He had it in his left hand, and his right was used to lovingly stroke the side. She felt eyes on her, and she blinked her surprise away to see him watching her curiously.

"So-sorry. Uhm, so, do you like it?" she asked weakly.

"I do, but do you have anything else? I don't feel just right about it…"

Tenten nodded slowly and picked up the pile of other weapons she dropped. She handed him one that was the same length, but this one was thinner, and the tip was deadly sharp. It was perfectly suited to taller people, but so far she hadn't found one person that liked it. He looked thoughtful, but shook his head.

"Sorry" he said, sounding regretful as he handed it back to her. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay, it's what I'm here for. To help you find something." She picked one that she was about the same as the last one. The only difference was the weight and color. The color was actually very odd, which is why he brought it back to him. The color was a mix between black and silver, a solid color but somehow seemingly changing. It was also a bit heavier than the previous one, and she handed it to him wordlessly.

He took it and she immediately saw the difference. His eyes were accepting and calm, and his body seemed more relaxed. She watched as he used the long sword, swinging it and watching its path. He brought it down in a chop, and she picked up the heaviest sword with both hands and blocked. Grinning she gestured towards the training dojo she used frequently.

"Go try it out. After I help Sasuke-kun, I'll spar with you. See how good you are."

He nodded and hurried off, a smile present on his whiskered face. She smirked and yelled after him, "Naruto-kun, watch where you're going!"

He slowed down before he crashed into a little stand and blushed, walking around it before continuing on. She grinned and probed her chakra around, searching for the Uchiha. She found him easily, since it was a small store, and headed in his direction.

Her fingers traced the wooded stands that held all the metal, an unknown grin on her face as she made her way down the aisles. She had always loved this place, not just because she grew up here, but also because her love of weapons drew her in naturally. Her father said that she was born elsewhere, but they moved here shortly after. She had been running around and helping sell and use weapons since she was four.

--

Tenten looked at the Uchiha boy, wondering with all her heart which item she could give him to use. He had tried swords, but she didn't think they suited him. She tried a few other things, but they didn't work either. Now she was examining him, trying to fit a weapon in his stature. His body was thin but strong, and she knew he was capable of speed faster than she. Not faster than Lee, but still pretty fast for a Genin.

She smiled inwardly as she noticed him becoming uncomfortable under her stare, and she sifted her position slightly, hoping he would do the same. He unconsciously moved with her, shifting his feet to a wider stance. He was difficult, but she wouldn't give up until she found something for him. All their customers went home happy, and she wasn't about to break that rule of thumb.

"Uchiha-kun, can I suggest a heavier sword?"

He shrugged, and she pulled over the one that the blond had held up earlier. She watched disdainfully as the raven attempted to lift it. He couldn't even lift it with both hands.

"Here, let me show you" she said, trying not to let her frustration take over. She had never taken this long to find something for someone. Bah.

He sputtered random words as she held her hands over his, telling him how to grip it. She bent down and shifted his stance a bit, making the weight distribution more even. When she stood up, she glanced briefly at his faint blush.

She rolled her eyes. "Uchiha-kun, I'm not here to flirt. I am a weapons mistress, and I am only here to serve the customer. Besides, I rather fancy your friend in the back, practicing. Very cute."

His blush got wider.

"Uchiha-kun, did you know that Naruto-kun could lift that sword with one hand?"

His face grew stony and she knew she had hit something. She watched him struggle to lift it, only mildly surprised when he managed to heave it off the ground with both hands. She eyed him a bit, trying to see what else would fit in the place of the Master Sword. Nope, nothing yet.

"And he didn't even look winded, either. Just gazed at it like it was a kunai."

His stance grew a little wider and she grimaced when he started to drop it. She lunged out and caught part of the handle, dropping it carefully as she watched his reaction. His shoulders dropped and she felt a small sense of pity for him. He was the prodigy of the year, and the 'dead last' could hold more weight than he could.

And then it hit her. "Thank you, Uchiha-kun!" she had the perfect thing for him. He stood there, panting slightly as she ran off, searching for her second favorite weapon. Not many people used them, because they were so easy to miss with. She was amazing with any weapon, really, so she had no problem. She hoped he didn't either.

Sasuke watched her run back, holding three things. A package of kunai, a package of throwing stars, and a package of needles. She had a wide grin on her face. She ran past him, heading for the back room. "Follow me" she spoke as she passed him, continuing on. He followed, sighing as he applied speed to his body.

--

Naruto watched Sakura gracefully dance around with the Bo staff, hitting things with practiced ease. She wasn't perfect with it, obviously, but she was really good.

Suddenly Tenten ran in, holding things in her arms. Sasuke followed shortly after, trying to figure out what she wanted. She stepped about twenty yards away from a small target. She set down the items and opened a package of kunai.

Sasuke watched as she threw all three in her hand at the target, hitting dead center. Grinning, she held three out to him. Determined not to lose to a girls challenge, he threw his as well. They hit dead center as well, wedging them all in tightly. She walked over and withdrew them, setting them apart. She held out three stars, taking three for herself.

They both hit center again and she nodded, not noticing that the other two Genin were watching with interest. She took the last package out and opened it, sliding out six needles.

"Senbon?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

She just nodded and threw her needles all at once, hitting the center yet again. She waited for him to do the same.

He took a moment to get used to the weight before he let one of them go. He didn't dare throw all of them at once, since he'd never even held one before. He knew how deadly they were, however.

It didn't even hit the target, and he grimaced and threw another one, angling his arm differently. It hit the edge of the target and he let a small smile slip, proud of himself for hitting something other than the floor. He focused on the same height again, but this time more to the right, as he flung his arm more to the left when he threw things. It was closer than the second one, but it was still better.

Tenten wordlessly handed him the rest and he threw them as well, learning how to use them as he went. Then they were all gone and he was collecting them, keeping them to his side as he walked back to the strip of tape indicating twenty yards.

Behind him, Tenten was making her way to Naruto.

"Okay, you three. I have a deal for all of my customers, and you are no different. If you can beat me with your weapon, you get it for free. Just to let you know, I have only lost ten times. And I have been working here all my life."

Naruto was up for the challenge, but Sakura beat him to it. "Okay! Me first!"

Tenten nodded and took out her own staff, preferring to be on the same general level as her opponent. That way, when she won, it didn't look like she used a weapon made for opposing theirs. She waited for Naruto to back off a bit, and she watched Sakura charge forwards with no hesitation. She admired that.

Tenten easily blocked the first downward strike, twirling to toss Sakura to the side. She grinned and waited for the pink-haired girl to come at her again. Sakura's eyes blazed as she charged again, faking a right swing and then slashing down. The sound made her ears ring, and she let them for a moment before blocking again, this time pushing forwards with all her might. She faintly heard Sakura's body hitting the wood through her still ringing ears, and she grinned and held her staff against Sakura's throat.

"I win" she rasped, trying to talk while not able to really hear herself.

But Sakura wasn't about to let herself go down. Her right hand tightened on her weapon and she jammed it down against Tentens foot. Finally able to hear, she heard the low chuckle at the other end of the room. Grimacing in pain, she kicked out at the staff and knocked it out of Sakura's grip.

"Like I said. I win."

Sakura scowled but nodded the best she could while in a headlock. The pressure on her throat was released and she rubbed the spot. Not even a mark. Tenten pretended not to notice and leaned down to pick up Sakura's staff. She rubbed her sore foot quickly and then pressed the wood into the females hands.

"Okay, lemme just get a drink and then I'll face Sasuke."

Naruto pouted but sat down, leaning against a wooden log. She quickly got some water and smiled as the cold liquid ran down her throat. Ahhh. Perfect.

"Okay." She spoke between gulps. "Sasuke's up next."

"How are we supposed to fight with senbon?" was his question.

She rolled her eyes and gestured to the targets.

"Best shots win. However many you want to throw."

"Okay."

The Uchiha withdrew three senbon needles and handed them to her. He took three for himself and gazed at the target. He narrowed his eyes and tossed them in quick succession, hoping they would be better than Tentens. She shrugged a few times, lossening her shoulders. She grinned and threw all three at once, laughing when they all hit the center.

"You and Sakura-chan both have to pay. Let's see how Naruto-kun does."

Sasuke scowled as well, and she wondered if this team hated anyone that beat them. She mentally shrugged it off and found her swords. She usually only used one, but she wanted a real challenge.

Naruto heaved himself to his feet, picking up the long sword with ease. He swung it a few times with one hand and then held it in his right hand, forming a Taijutsu stance with the rest of his body. She noted that his center of balance was right in his chest, and as she walked past him to oppose him, poked him.

He stumbled backwards and glared at her for a moment before breaking out into laughter. He grinned and got into a better stance. She held her twin swords out menacingly, ready for this to continue.

Kakashi popped his head into the room, eye looking at Tenten. "You have a customer."

She cursed and dropped her swords, running for the door. She thanked him and found said customer, helping them quickly.

Naruto watched her run off, glancing at his sensei with a sweatdrop. _Way to kill the moment._

Tenten finished and quickly locked the door, putting up a sign that said "Out to lunch, be back in ten minutes."

She ran back to her training dojo, picking up her swords and rushing at Naruto. "Go!"

She faintly noticed Kakashi slipping into the room, sitting down on one of the training logs. She slashed downwards with one of her swords while keeping the other drawn back so she could thrust into him with it. He moved with speed she didn't know he had, blocking with his sword and then bending backwards and falling over to defend from the tip of the other one.

She stood over him and aimed into his stomach with both, only to be blocked again. Her feet were swept out from under her, and she fell onto Naruto with an 'oomph!'. She grunted and hit the top of his head with the bunt end of her sword, rolling away when he brought his sword over to her head. She rolled to her feet, waiting patiently for him to get up.

When he charged at her, she swiftly dodged to the side, grinning when she sliced into his right hand lightly. He dropped his weapon and swung down to retrieve it. She laughed as he picked it up with his left hand, not bothering to bandage his cut.

She blocked his sword with hers in an X shape, holding out with all of her strength. She was forced back a few inches, but she stood her ground.

"Guess what" he suddenly whispered, close enough to her that only she could hear. She tilted her head a bit, still keeping all her focus on the swords.

"I'm left handed" he whispered, trying to conceal a giggle.

Her eyes widened and she felt something, not knowing until it was too late. Chakra was forced through his sword and threw her backwards. She landed on the ground in a heap, breath gone out of her lungs. She lifted her head to find Naruto staring at her in shock, not moving until Kakashi was standing over her, offering her a hand.

She accepted his help up and Naruto came running over, his blue eyes full of concern.

"I'm sorry, Tenten-chan! Are you okay?"

She grinned. "I'm fine! I was just surprised.."

She trailed off and she gestured to his sword.

"Guess what?" she asked, leaning in close to rest her forehead against his. He blinked a few times before she answered. "You don't have to pay for that"

She drew back and picked up her tossed away weapons. She knew that if she was ever thrown back like that she should keep hold of her weapons, but since she was training, she didn't want to risk getting hurt from her own equiptment. She also knew that she had to ask Naruto to come back every once and a while, just to spar.

She never really had anyone to train with since no one knew how to use so many weapons, but she never minded training alone. But the thought of finally having someone to spar with made her grin grow.

Naruto gazed after her before letting his gaze drop to his sword. He blinked and grinned. He had won. He had finally won something, and he got to keep the sword, no charge.

"Tenten-chan?"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Can I come back and train with you another time? I want to see how good I can get, and…."

She turned around and looked at him with a neutral expression. She saw his face fall a little, but she didn't let herself smile yet.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, because…. Um…."

"Silly! Of course you can!"

Hope filled his face and she smiled. "I'll see you at least once a week. Now, Sasuke-kun, would you like some help on how to throw those? It's actually quite simple…"

--

Kakashi waited for the three to be on their way out the door before he slid two packages onto the counter. One kunai set and one shurukin set. She raised her eyebrows, surprised, but he spoke before she could say anything.

"Naruto's stuff isn't made right. I've noticed it every day, but now he really needs some new ones, and you wouldn't sell him faulty things…"

She looked over to the laughing blond, who continued to laugh even though Sakura bonked him on the head before they walked outside.

"Hatake-san?"

He sighed and pushed an example of what horrible metal he had to work with every day. She picked it up and immediately knew that it was made wrong.

"Why..?"

"I can't tell you. But I can assure you that he is a kind young man. I just want him to continue with his goals and dreams…"

She glanced down at what Kakashi had put on the counter between them.

"You don't have to pay for them, Kakashi. He deserves better than this."

**(Since the longer lines don't work I have to use these...)**

**So. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I went on a surprise vacation and forgot to upload the newest chapter before I left. So now, instead of just one, I'm going to upload the next one, too! Yay!**

**Also. I'll attempt to upload every Monday, but only this story. I have put the other ones on hold for now. They will get finished, but I think this one holds priority. AlsoIhavetenchapterswrittenforthisone. **

**Have a great day! Please review! They keep me going!!**


	5. Team bonding, anyone?

Team seven worked hard for the next week. They really wanted to get better, and it showed by how tired they were when they went home each night. Usually they all ate at a restaurant one of them picked out, and each time they went to a new one. Naruto actually didn't mind eating other foods; it was just that he couldn't ever afford anything other than ramen. So that's what he ate.

Tonight was Sasuke's turn, and he picked Naruto's favorite ramen stand, just because he didn't want to wait long for the food to be ready. Even Sasuke couldn't help but like the steamy noodles sometimes. They settled down to eat and then went home, with Sasuke paying for all three of them.

--

The next morning, they were surprised to find Kakashi on time for once. He grinned at them from under his mask before handing all three of them a piece of paper. He started to explain.

"I'm nominated you three for the Chunin Exams. I think you can do it, but take some time to think it over…"

He was stopped when he noticed all three furiously scribbling down what was needed before thrusting the papers back at him. He stepped back with one foot, waving his hands around.

"Woah, woah. You guys are sure already?"

"Of course!"

"Hn."

"I think we are all ready, sensei."

He grinned at them before waving and turning around. "Well, have a nice day off. I'm going to the Hokage's to tell him you guys are in. See you!"

Before they could protest he was gone. They looked at each other grimly.

--

"Are you sure you want this mission?"

"Hai."

"Okay, your funeral.."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

--

Naruto panted hard, glaring at the animal that was resting contentedly in Sakura's arms. "Demon cat" he muttered under his breath, growling when it hissed at him.

Sakura scowled at him and continued to walk back, trying to comfort the now trembling cat as they walked back to where they got the first mission. Since they didn't want to waste the day, they decided they could take on a few D-ranked missions before they trained. If the exams were soon, then they needed to be extra ready. They didn't know why Kakashi-sensei had given them the day off…

"Oh, my cute little kitty!" A rather large woman yelled, hugging the cat tightly to her body. Sasuke let out a 'Hn' and looked away, glad he wasn't the cat right now. Sakura just giggled, and Naruto looked edgy. He wanted another mission.

"Okay, Team Seven. Another one?"

They took their pay from the first one and then accepted a mission scroll from the man giving out missions today. They left while Sakura opened it, being steered in the right direction by Naruto while she read it.

"Okay, we are supposed to water some plants. How hard can that be?"

--

"This hard." Naruto said flatly. He turned to Sakura.

"You cursed us, Sakura-chan!" he wailed.

Sasuke just watched them with dull eyes as Sakura bonked him on the head.

"Shut up!" she yelled at the blond.

--

Naruto finally got so frustrated that he made twenty clones to help with watering the plants. They all needed a specific amount each day, and there were _thousands of them. _Naruto sent them off the refill his watering can and curiously watched Sasuke forming seals as well.

The Uchiha muttered a few words and a ball of water formed in his hands, rotating lazily. He let it drop over the soil in one plant and then did it again for another one. He didn't like carrying the watering can. It made him look like a sissy.

Naruto was over by him in a flash, making another clone to stand where he was so he didn't lose his place.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! How did you do that?"

"Dobe. I learned it for basic needs in the forest or camping." He flashed through the handsigns again, going slower so that Naruto could see what he was doing.

"Just don't put too much chakra into it. Or too little. It needs a delicate balance, so remember your training."

Naruto nodded and ran back to where he was, already going through the seals needed to do it. He focused on a small amount of chakra, using his imagination to take a small chunk of chakra and converting it into water. He opened his eyes to find a small trickle of water and he nearly fell over. Okay, maybe he didn't use enough…

--

When they were finally finished, Naruto had gotten the jutsu down. He had used his many clones to go through the motions, then releasing them and remembering what they did. Sakura had just used the watering can, accepting greatly when Naruto's clones switched cans with her, giving her a refilled one. He always showed up when she was almost out of water, making her wonder if he was watching her.

Kakashi still never showed up, so they assumed he wasn't going to. He wasn't. They got the mission pay before getting one last mission. They had time for one more before lunch. They just hoped it wasn't too bad…

--

"…Building a tree house?"

Naruto grinned. "I can do that."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah" he replied, a little offended. "I learned by trial and error. I decided one day that I was going to make the best tree house in the world, but it took months to finish. It was only because I was ten and I was working by myself, though…."

He petered off, looking thoughtful with a frown. He shook his head a minute later and gave a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, guys! I'll show you how!"

--

Naruto was the one in the giant tree, actually building the tree house. Sasuke and Sakura were handing up the materials, not questioning what he asked for. They didn't dare go up and help, because he said that he wanted it to be a surprise.

He had made roughly thirty clones and he sent them to do odd jobs, like hold a branch back or hold up a board so he could nail it in. He made a few more, though, when the other two told him that they needed to go buy more materials. He nodded and made ten, dividing them and making them all look like Sasuke or Sakura.

They didn't question that, either. They knew why everyone hated him, and they didn't want to make him feel worse by telling him. They just distributed the money and went to different shops, buying what they needed and returning quickly to give Naruto the supplies.

When it was finally done, Naruto called them up.

"It's not entirely finished" he supplied. "I just need to add the finishing touches."

They gazed at the huge fort, wondering how he had managed it. It was giant, with tons of space for many people. He had dragged a small rug up for the center, and a couch went in a corner. There was a window, with actual glass and screen. If it rained it would be fine. The roof was slanted, and the ceiling was high enough so they could stand comfortably, with lots of space left.

It was amazing, and Naruto narrowed his eyes at them nervously. "Is it okay? Guys? Guys? Hello?"

Sakura snapped out of it first. "Huh? Oh, it's….. amazing, actually. But it needs more stuff…" she grinned. "Can I spruce it up a bit? I have a good eye for color and arranging things."

Naruto nodded and dragged Sasuke away. "Sure, Sakura-chan. Sasuke-teme and I are going to make a ladder. Not all people can walk up trees."

--

When it was finally finished, they cleaned up and let the kids loose in it. Naruto made sure they would play safe before sending them off. The parents of the three children smiled at them kindly. "Thank you so much. We couldn't even begin to imagine how to build a tree house… And this is… well this is amazing."

Naruto blushed and shuffled his feet. Sakura smiled back and Sasuke nodded, trying to resist the urge to stuff his hands in his pockets.

The couple glanced at their work, then back at them.

"Would you three….would you three like some snacks?"

--

They left another hour later, after stuffing themselves with little sandwiches, lemonade, tea, and cookies. They finally headed back to the training grounds after collecting their pay.

--

"Sakura, focus!" Sasuke growled out. He was trying to teach her a smoother form for her hand to hand combat, but she kept giggling and blushing. He was getting irritated.

"Okay, time for a break" he finally said, fed up with her. She was getting better, but she was still a squealing fangirl. He hated fangirls.

"Okay" they sat down and she took out two water bottles. She tossed one to him and they watched Naruto battle his clones. He was somehow doing worse than they were against each other, and they smiled to see him stumbling around the circle of better clones.

Finally they were all gone and he flopped to the ground. Sakura dug out another water bottle and handed it to him. They just sat there, content to be with each other.

Eventually they knew they had to get back up, and they heaved themselves off the ground. Naruto stretched and was about to say something when Kakashi was suddenly there. He grinned at them as they nearly fell back down.

"Kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked, picking herself back up.

He nodded to her and held out four pieces of paper. They were totally blank.

"Uhm, what are we supposed to do with these?" Naruto asked, examining it.

"Okay! Well, sorry for taking so long. These are so hard to find… I knew you three would be training your butts off, so I figured I'd help you. The exams are in three days, and I want you to get used to elemental chakra."

Naruto stood there and looked confused. Sakura took it upon herself and started to explain.

"Elemental chakra. Whichever one you have allows you to wield it's power. For example, Sasuke-kun has fire. That's why he can create such awesome fire balls."

"Why are your examples always about Sasuke-teme?" Naruto grumbled.

Kakashi cut in before they could get any further.

"Okay, since you all know what that is now, allow me to show you how the paper works."

He focused on the paper and watched as it crumpled. He grinned. "That means I have a lightning infinity."

Sasuke nodded, looking bored.

"I already know I'm fire, why should I do this?"

"Just focus chakra into it. Sometimes you can have more than one…"

Naruto let out a big woop and forced chakra into his. "I bet I have all of them!"

All four of them watched as his paper changed. First it crumbled like Kakashi's, but then it split in two.

"Uh, sensei? What does that mean?"

"You have two elements!" Kakashi said, smiling so big his eye curved in an upward U shape.

"Cool! What are they?"

"Wind and Lightning"

"Wind? That's lame."

"Naruto, wind isn't lame. It's very powerful. You can use it as a defense and an offence. Not many elements can do that."

"Oh."

"Mm."

Sakura looked at hers thoughtfully. "I don't come from a large clan" she started. "Doesn't that mean I won't have an infinity?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Anyone can get one, so just try it."

She nodded and focused chakra into the paper. Again, the paper crinkled up, and she grinned at her luck before the paper suddenly turned to mush. She shrieked and threw it to the ground.

"Gross gross gross!"

Kakashi laughed and pointed to Sasuke. "You next"

Sasuke shrugged and pushed a small amount of chakra into the paper. To his amazement, he got lightning as well. Then it started to burn, only stopping when the ashes fell to the ground.

"So. We all have lightning. Isn't that neat?"

--

Kakashi was glad they all shared his infinity for lightning. It was easiest for him to teach, and he grinned as he thought of the techniques he could show them. He didn't think Sakura could do it, but eventually she might be able to.

"Okay! I'm going to teach you three things. First, take these two scrolls for later. Right now, I have to find something else…."

While Kakashi searched his pockets, his team stuffed the scrolls away to read them later. They glanced back up just as he was tossing something at them.

"…Balloons?"

Kakashi nodded, actually serious for once.

"I want you to pop these balloons using only your chakra. No weapons, no sitting on them; just. Chakra.

They nodded, focusing on their respective balloons. Kakashi grinned once he realized what colors they each had.

--

"This is frustrating!" Naruto shouted. He hadn't been able to pop his yet, and they had been working on it for over three hours.

"Just shut up and concentrate" Sakura murmured, still trying to pop hers. She hadn't really popped hers yet, but she did get it to deflate. Slowly.

Naruto pouted and closed his mouth, trying to make the stupid object do what he wanted.

--

Sakura finally popped her pink balloon. It startled all three of them into jumping to their feet.

"I did it" she whispered.

"Yay!" Naruto shouted, hugging her. "Congrats, Sakura-chan oof!"

She hit him over the head, making him fall to the ground. He picked himself up, blushing and rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

"Seriously, congrats" he said, toning it down a bit.

Sasuke nodded.

"Do you remember how you did it?"

"I think so."

"Teach us, please, Sakura-chan."

--

With Sasuke's prompting, Sakura tried to explain how she did it. They continued practicing, even the pink-haired girl. She wanted to make sure she had it down. Kakashi had left them each with a package of single colored balloons. Naruto had taken the orange, Sakura the pink, and Sasuke the black.

Now they were popping them easily, proud of their accomplishments. Sakura had gotten it first, though, and she felt proud to have thought of it. She had originally swirled her chakra one way, trying to expand it so it would explode, but she decided to switch the direction, since it wasn't working. While she was forcing her chakra to spin the other way, it exploded. She, being the smart one, realized that one had to spin your chakra both ways at the same time.

Sasuke seemed to get the hang of it quickly, but Naruto had a little trouble with it. He solved his problem, though, by having a clone help him spin it the other way.

Kakashi showed up as they finished popping all their balloons. He tossed three more items at them, not saying a word about their progress. He showed his pride with his eye, the only visible one sparkling as he grinned at them.

"Do the same thing, but with this" he said, walking away again. He was really proud of them all, it took him a lot longer to do that. He made up the attack, but still. He was teaching them chidori, but he never told them what it was and what it was called. They just accepted their task and focused on the move.

--

They were all having problems with this part. They did the same thing as before, but it didn't work. The rubber balls weren't breaking. They decided to take a break and spar a little, getting used to their new weapons a bit. Work off some steam.

--

Finally it was getting dark. They worked on the bouncy ball a little more, but nothing happened. They cleaned up their things and started off to find dinner.

While they were eating, Sasuke decided to speak up. He was a bit nervous, but he wanted to know.

"Uhm, guys?"

Usually Sasuke didn't start the conversation, and they looked up from eating their food.

"Hm?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"I was wondering… Do you want to come over to my house and work on that longer? Or look at the scrolls a little more?"

Sakura's eyes were wide. Not only was Sasuke-kun asking for her to his house, but to sleep over as well!

"Sure, I have to ask my parents, though. They better say yes" Sakura said, going back to her food. The faster she ate now, the faster she could go with her crush.

Naruto winced as she spoke of her parents. He shrugged. "I don't have anyone to ask. Sure."

Sakura looked up to see the both of them looking a little dejected.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she cried out, not bothering to finish chewing first.

The silence was broken as the two boys started laughing.

"Sakura-chan…… hahaaahahaha"

Sasuke was trying his best to hold back his laughter, but he just burst out, holding his stomach.

"…What did I say?" she asked, curious.

When they finally settled down, they slowly pointed out that she talked with her mouth full and food fell out of her mouth. She was mortified, but they just shrugged. They didn't care. They were guys.

**(Blah line break/end chapter)**

**Sorry if I have anything off from the series. I write this at night, on a laptop, without internet. **

**Please review!!! **


	6. Clothes Are Hard to Make

After they finished eating, Sakura ran home to ask her parents about the sleepover. Naruto went with Sasuke, not having anything to bring except the things he had with him.

--

Sakura showed up soon after, breathless and laden down with her things. Naruto offered to carry them, and he made a few clones so it could be distributed. Together they walked into Sasuke's house, glancing around curiously. Not many people had seen where he lived, and it was very…dark.

Naruto dropped all of Sakura's things gently in a pile when Sasuke brought them to a large room. It had racks and racks of weapons on one wall, and it seemed that it was an indoor training dojo. Naruto, excited, ran over to see what he had.

Sakura grinned and shook her head, plopping down to the floor and rummaging in her things. She pulled out her two scrolls and opened one of them, reading slowly to make sure to get it right.

"Huh. Secret Art: Water Blast" she said, examining the figures. She wondered why Kakashi gave her this one. She had a water infinity, yes, but she didn't have much chakra yet. That meant that this technique was useless right now. Her eyes widened. _Unless he wanted me to learn it so that I could use it with the Kyuubi's power!_

Naruto and Sasuke were sparring at the moment, and she grinned and continued to read through the water Jutsu. It was pretty good, and she did want to learn it. She ran through the seals over and over until she had them memorized. She didn't want to forget them. Her speed got better as she repeated what she was doing.

Naruto lunged forward, shoving his long sword against Sasuke's. He grinned as Sasuke braced himself and he pushed harder, trying to overpower the raven. He managed to push him back a few feet before spinning like he saw Tenten do before. He spun and the sword became even deadlier, like a spinning top of doom.

Sasuke was forced back, and he panted with exhaustion. The dobe was actually pretty graceful with a sword. But, unfortunately…nothing else.

"Okay, that's enough" Sakura shouted from the sidelines, glancing up momentarily.

"Aww. Okay, Sakura-chan"

Naruto set his long sword down and sat next to her, glancing at what she was reading. When Sasuke came over to sit as well, Naruto had found his Jutsu scroll and was opening it enthusiastically. Sasuke pulled one of his out of his pocket and started reading it. For a little while, all was quiet. Then,

"Sakura-chan, what does this mean?"

--

Finally they were back to practicing the chidori, even though they didn't know that that was what it was called. They called it, "Kakashi-sensei's Jutsu", which wasn't too far from the truth.

But even that got boring quickly, as they didn't make any headway. So Sakura suggested something else.

"I have an idea. Since we are becoming new people, how about we get new outfits? I mean, since Naruto's colors and my colors stand out, and Sasuke-kun's needs some touching up…"

Naruto looked reluctantly down at his bright orange jumpsuit. "But"

Sasuke just nodded. "Dobe, she's right. You stand out like a sore thumb. And Sakura needs something easier to move in. What did you have in mind, Sakura?"

Naruto pouted and Sakura explained her ideas. She sent Naruto's newly made clones disguised as her friends to a store. She went along as well, to pick out fabric and a needle and lots of thread. They would make it themselves, so it had that touch of home.

Sasuke gave her enough money, because it had no real value to him other than to buy food and supplies. He had the entire Uchiha funds, so it was easy to get whatever amounts she needed.

--

When Sakura finally got back, the clones looked bored to death. All they did was hold fabric and things for her while she took 'hours and hours' to pick out what she needed.

Sakura sorted things into piles.

"I didn't know what color suited me, so I'll give you two a few choices. Now, I'll be making Naruto's, Sasuke you make mine, and Naruto you make Sasuke's. Now, please be serious. I don't want to be found so easily in the forests with these, okay?"

Nodding, they got to work. Occasionally they took measurements of each other, needing to know how small or large to make something.

Sakura wanted to make Narutos outfit because she knew that if he made his own, then he would add orange in somewhere. And Sasuke would intentionally make it bad. She knew Naruto wouldn't sabotage either of them, so she trusted him with Sasuke-kun's. And Sasuke could make hers because he was Sasuke-kun.

--

It took a good portion of the night, but they finished. Naruto sometimes needed help with sewing, but he eventually got the hang of it.

Naruto's outfit was a fishnet shirt with a tight black jacket on over it. There were numerous hidden pockets for food, water, scrolls, or weapons. It actually looked very nice on him. The sleeves were cut so that they went down to his elbows, but not covering them. He had plenty of maneuverability. His pants were about the same as his last pair, with the exception of them being black. She had to admit, he looked pretty good in them. Black was his color. She added two small black bandage wraps to his legs, one on his upper thigh and one on his lower leg, each on separate legs. The top one would hold his kunai pouch, and his other weapon pouch would be on his butt. His long sword had a strap custom made, and it wrapped around his torso like Gaara's gourd. He could access it easily, and it wasn't too heavy. The headband he worked hard for could be found around his neck.

Sasuke's outfit was decent, with more reds and blacks than blue. He also had a fishnet shirt, but the color was red, not black. The shirt that he wore over it was black, and he had two arm wrappings, this time with bandages. His pants were black like Naruto's, and his leg wrappings were opposite the blonds. His colors were white, and his weapon pouches were different. Strapped to his right thigh was a senbon holder. He had another on against his left arm, thin and barely noticeable. His headband hung around his neck.

Sakura's outfit was the most different. She wore a black fishnet outfit with skin colored bandaged wrapped around her body underneath. She wore a light tan trench coat that went down to her knees. Her arms were covered in white bandages, from her shoulder to her wrists. Her legs were covered in white bandages as well, wrapped carefully at the knees and elbows. She also sported her headband around her neck instead of her forehead. She had agreed ahead of time, before she put her outfit on, that they would cut her hair. She now wore it short and in layers, held back with a red ribbon.

They all agreed that Sakura's outfit was a little… showoff-y, but they also agreed that hers was more acceptable that other peoples. Naruto had told them about Anko, the crazy snake lady he met once that wore nothing but fishnet and a trench coat. Sasuke contributed to the talk, adding someone he didn't know by name. She had red eyes and wore mostly bandages around her body. Thus, combining the two to create what Sakura wore now.

They all admired their work, and made sure to mark down their measurements. They would need to find somebody who could make the same thing for them in the same sizes, just to have more than one. All of them were comfortable, and even Naruto didn't miss his orange after trying on his. The fabrics were soft, but not too soft. They fit just right and wouldn't stand out.

Although, they might get a few double takes due to the radical changes…

--

"Okay, do you have the masks?"

"Shh!"

"Hai. Here."

"Naruto, switch your headband!"

The three Genin of team seven were at the training grounds, early just to be safe. They had gotten plenty of rest, and Naruto had somehow cooked them a giant breakfast. They didn't even know he could cook.

Now they were setting up their surprise. They switched their headbands to over one eye, with a black mask over their face. They wanted to taunt Kakashi-sensei a bit, since he was always late. They had on their new designs, already giving the main ideas and things to shops to have them tailored. Sasuke promised to take over the cost. They now relied on him for money.

They relied on Naruto for clones and man power, though, and Sakura for her bright ideas and thoughts. She could figure out any Jutsu faster than them, but she couldn't ever gather enough chakra for most, so she always explained it to them.

Naruto let out a giggle and turned his headband over his eye. "Was it the left eye, or the right eye?" he asked, forgetting for a moment.

"Dobe. The left eye is covered." Sasuke's voice was partly muffled from the mask. They weren't used to talking with them, but they were getting better.

Sakura looked the cutest with her headband over her eye, Sasuke looked the most handsome, and Naruto looked the most mysterious. It would be an awesome prank.

--

When Kakashi showed up for training, he grinned. They were sparring as usual, but they had their backs turned on him. _And, _he noticed faintly, _they have different uniforms. Interesting._

But when all three turned around, he was shocked to see them all wearing masks and their headbands just like him. He didn't think anyone would copy _him, _the Copy-nin. He couldn't stop staring at their faces, or what was seen from them. He somehow wondered how they sparred with only one eye; it had taken him a long time to figure out how to move around with one eye, let alone fight.

It didn't take long for them to burst out laughing. Kakashi looked shell shocked, and they somehow managed to get a picture of him, right before they turned the camera on themselves. Those ones would make it all over town.

Just as Kakashi was pulling out of his stupor, Naruto had to go and add to the prank. He slowly pulled out an orange book with a red circle on the back. A red slash was going through it. He grinned at Kakashi and opened it, looking down at it with great interest.

Kakashi's left hand immediately went to the pouch where he kept his perverted book, and, finding it, wondered how Naruto got a hold of one. He didn't even see the camera as it was slipped into a backpack. He stepped forwards, holding out his hand.

"Give it, Naruto."

"Why?" the blond asked innocently, not looking up from his book.

Kakashi realized what they were doing and almost burned with embarrassment. He shrugged and gazed up to the sky.

"Well, since that book has some mature things in it, it will label you as a pervert."

Naruto kept his grin on, although it was partly hidden by the mask. He didn't answer. Sakura made a face, but didn't make a move to hit the blond. Kakashi sighed and used his superior speed to grab the book from Naruto's hand.

Naruto inwardly pouted and Kakashi stepped back, opening the book. He sweatdropped, though, as the book had nothing written in it. It was totally blank. He flipped to the front and read the inscription. _Dear Kaka-sensei. Got you! Don't be late. Again. Ever. Sincerely, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura._

When he finished reading the page, he shook his head slowly. "So you three did."

Before he finished handing the blank book back to Naruto, it puffed away in a small trickle of smoke.

"Shadow-clone….?"

They grinned and nodded.

"That's how I got the orange!" Naruto yelled, proud of himself.

Kakashi couldn't hold it against them. They were only twelve. So he shrugged and gestured to them with a nod of his head.

"So, new costumes?"

As they took off their masks and fixed their headbands, they showed the decency to blush. Then they explained, and he listened carefully. They were pretty smart, making their own. That way, they got what they wanted. And it fit.

(Line line line line line)

**Sorry it's late. I was busy all day yesterday. Anyways, review, please! I love to read them! :]**

**And yes, major changes here. They are on a different path, and they have different ideas and attitudes. **

**Enjoy!~**


	7. Fight with a Bastard Chuninexams 1

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walked into the building. They were nervous but excited. They were Genins for such a short time, and now they were about to try for Chunin rank. Sasuke hoped that his team mates wouldn't hold him back. Sakura hoped that she would at least be able to push Sasuke forwards. And Naruto was desperately hoping he would win it all.

As they approached the door that said '301', they noticed a crowd. Kids were pushing and fighting, and arguments were going on. Sasuke glanced through the crowd, trying to find someone to prove his genius to. He started to push through the crowd, trying to get to the front.

He felt someone's hand wrap around his arm, and he tried to jerk away. The hand grew tighter and he let himself be pulled back once he saw it was Sakura.

"What is it?" he hissed at her.

Not backing down, she whispered, "This isn't the room. I'll explain once we get there."

Naruto was already halfway up the stairs, watching them curiously. He looked excited, and Sasuke almost smiled. Nodding, he followed her quietly. Once they touched the next level, Sasuke saw what had happened. Those two were the first proctors, and they had wanted to shut out as many people as possible.

This was the true third floor, and the door looked foreboding. The halls were eerily empty.

"Thanks, Sakura" he said, keeping his head up.

She blushed and nodded.

"Naruto figured it out, actually."

Sasuke blinked but opened the door, sliding it to the right slowly. They walked in and were surprised to see everyone turn in their seats. They almost backed out again due to the tremendous amounts of killer intent, but managed to keep their cool.

There were many older kids, probably taking this test for a second or third time. Or maybe just a late start. They were relieved to see the rest of rookie nine, and Ino, Shika, and Choji made their way over to them.

Shikamaru was about to say something when Ino burst out, "Sakura, what are you wearing?!?"

Sakura didn't blush, she just shrugged and smiled like she had heard the question a million times. She had actually gotten a lot of the same questions, and she had plenty of time to practice her explanation.

Before Sakura could say something, though, Sasuke took the time to speak up. "I made it for her."

He didn't want Sakura to go fangirl, but he didn't want the two to fight. Not yet, at least. If he could save himself from a fangirl or two while keeping his team mates' talents hidden, then so be it.

Ino's mouth opened wide and she closed it, only to have it fall back down. While she couldn't talk, Shikamaru replaced her loud tone.

"I have to say, it's actually pretty efficient" he drawled. He thought it was a little revealing as well, but he knew that that was part of the trick. The opponent would be slightly distracted, while her skills could take them out. He made a note to watch over those three. They looked nervous, but they radiated confidence.

Sakura nodded, herself a little speechless from Sasuke's comment. She grinned and twirled, making her coat flair out. Ino suddenly grinned as well, and she started critiquing the color scheme and pattern. Or rather, lack of.

Relieved that the crisis was solved, he looked around the room again. Some silver haired man was coming over to them, holding something in his hands. He wore a pair of glasses, and the smirk on his face made Sasuke want to punch his lights out.

The ninja introduced himself as Kabuto. Sasuke distrusted this man, and he asked what he was holding.

"Oh, these? They're my Ninja Info Cards. Their chakra encoated so only I can make the info on them appear."

He gestured to the cards and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The man seemed to be showing off.

"Who do you want information on?" Kabuto asked, still wearing a smile.

"You" Sasuke immediately said, voice demanding that he do so now. Kabuto's grin slipped a bit, but he shuffled through them and pulled one out to be on top. He seemed to push chakra into them, as words slowly formed on the surface.

As he read it aloud, Sasuke's mind churned through the information. Even though his information and friendly demeanor said he was loyal, he couldn't help but feel that this person was not so. He felt a more focused, uptight evil in this….. Impostor. He closed his eyes for a moment to think.

Then the Kyuubi cut in, explaining why he felt this way. The fox did, and it went through Sasuke's mind so that he knew what to look out for. Sasuke thanked the demon and opened his eyes again, watching as Kabuto located another card.

Naruto waited anxiously for Kabuto to reveal the information. He had met the sand-nin a little while back, and he seemed to be sure of his abilities. He scared his siblings just by showing up, and he went unnoticed by everyone even though he was leaking killer intent. Naruto somehow knew that Gaara was like his team; he contained a demon.

The Kyuubi had mentioned the name of Gaara's demon, but he couldn't remember. All he knew was that it only had one tail, but it gave Gaara the power to control sand. It would be formidable in battle.

"Ah, yes. Gaara. It says he is from the sand village, with below average ninjutsu, below average genjutsu, and below average taijutsu. It also mentions that he has been on several B-rank and A-ranking missions." Kabuto's eyes flickered over to the red-head sitting with his siblings in the far back corner. "It also says that he always comes back from missions without a scratch."

Naruto's mind processed this and deducted that Gaara must have healing abilities as well. The Kyuubi cut in and told him otherwise. _**Idiot. His sand protects him from any harm. **__Oh._

Sakura's eyes went wide and she looked over to the small group of sand-nins. She told herself that they would steer clear of the emotionless ninja. Then her eyes cleared of all her fear and she brightly asked Kabuto for information on Tenten. Kabuto gladly switched cards and read off her stats.

"Tenten. She is currently on team Gai, which consists of Tenten, Neji, and Lee. Maito Gai is their jonin sensei. She is average in genjutsu, average in ninjutsu, and average in taijutsu. Her specialty is weapons, ranging from kunai to senbon to swords. She uses a multitude of weapons, too many to list. When tested on her accuracy, Tenten managed to score a perfect 100 out of 100 hits with most of her weapons."

Sakura's respect for the girl went up. She nodded her thanks and turned back to her team. She had enough of this man. She had gotten the information she needed and she wanted to talk with her team.

Naruto's gaze wandered around the room, and he noticed two other teams walking towards them. He waved and a shy girl that wore mostly purple gave a small wave back, a red blush forming on her face. He grinned when Tenten waved as well. Soon they were in a group, and he nodded politely to the others.

"Hi, I'm Naruto" he put out, waiting for their introductions.

"Hello, Naruto! You seem most youthful! I am Rock Lee!" the green clad boy nearly shouted, giving Naruto a thumbs up.

Naruto vuagly wondered if that's what he was like, only in orange.

H-hello, Nar-Naruto-kun" stammered the purple girl. "I-I'm Hinata"

Naruto thought her stutter was cute. She seemed shy, and her face was constantly red. He wondered why he never noticed her.

"Hi, Hinata-chan!" her blush got darker and he wondered if she was sick. The two boys on either side of her grabbed her hands as she almost fell backwards.

"Shino" the glasses wearing boy said, not struggling at all to hold Hinata's limp body up. He nodded to Naruto as he walked away with Kiba, trying to revive the poor girl.

Naruto looked confused, but Tenten just shrugged. "She'll be okay."

The blond nodded and they continued.

"I am Neji" another boy said. Naruto blinked and took a double take. Neji's hair was so well groomed, he had looked like a girl at first!

"I'm Hinata's cousin" he added. Naruto just nodded and suddenly looked to the front of the room.

Ibiki was standing there, waiting for a few seconds before yelling out.

"Everyone in their seats! If you aren't all sitting in the next three seconds, you're out!"

No one talked as he continued, pacing the front.

"I am Ibiki, the first proctor. My test is a written exam, ten questions. Rules! If you are caught cheating three times, you are out! If you leave, your team does as well."

By now the tests were handed out, and some people looked confused at the last question.

"Now, as you can see, the tenth question is blank. You will have one hour to complete this test, and at the end of forty-five minutes, I will give you the last question."

Nods surrounded the room. The chunins leaning on the walls just sighed, bored already. They were there to monitor the tests, and they were allowed to kick anyone out. They would also bring ninjas to the bathroom if they were needed to.

"Right. You may begin!"

--

Hinata praised Kami. Fate had brought Naruto-kun sitting next to her. She bent her head down over her paper, letting her hair fall around her face. She pretended to be working really hard, when in fact she wasn't. She quickly wrote down the answers, sitting up when she finished and turning off her bloodline limit eyes.

She glanced over to Naruto, trying to make it look like she wasn't cheating. He looked miserable, and he hadn't written anything down yet. She looked at the clock at the front of the room. It had only been twenty minutes, but he should have had _something _down. She slowly slid her paper closer to his, writing a note to him.

Naruto looked at it, reading it casually. He made it look like he was looking at the clock. _Here. Let me help you. _

Hinata was surprised when he shook his head the tiniest that he could. He had a new smile on his face, though. She wanted to scream to the heavens that she had made her crush smile, but she kept silent. He flipped his paper over and scribbled something on the back. Hinata looked at it and shrugged a little.

_I'm waiting for the last question. I know that I can get that one, and that's all I need. Thanks anyways._

Then Hinata wrote something else. _Are you sure?_

Naruto just grinned, writing something else down on his paper. She ducked her head in embarrassment, trying not to show her blush. _You're eyes are beautiful, Hinata-chan._

Naruto knew he got something, and he finally caught on. Hinata liked him. He didn't know how long, but since all the other people just blew off her fainting and blushing, he assumed for a while. He cursed everyone else for not telling him before and tried to think of him loving someone other than Sakura.

Hinata erased everything she had written to him so far and wrote something new. _Thank you, Naruto-kun. I like your new outfit._

Naruto knew that if she had spoken it aloud, she would have stuttered the entire way through. He would have to work with her on that, even if he never loved her. She was already added to his list of precious people, simply because she loved him. He could tell that she was entirely in love with him, but he didn't know if he would ever tell her about what was inside of him. It might scare the shy girl away. He never had someone to love him so much, and it was an odd feeling. He knew that he loved her too, but he didn't know if it was just because he desperately wanted someone to love, or because it was an actual feeling.

He nodded to her, smiling one of his rare smiles. It was a real one, not just a fake smile reserved for most of the day. He felt that she deserved something from waiting so long.

--

Sakura was having no problem with the questions. To her, these were basic things. She knew the purpose of the test was actually just to cheat and not get caught, but why bother when she knew the answers? She scribbled the last one and then flipped her paper over. She wasn't going to let someone else cheat off of her. The less competition, the better.

--

Sasuke used his eyes to copy the movement of Sakura's pencil. He casually activated it, casting a small and undetectable genjutsu over his eyes to make it look like his eyes were normal and cast downwards. He had learned it just for this kind of situation, and he was glad that he did. It was worth the ten hours of instruction and help from Sakura.

--

Many teams were tossed out, caught and scorned. Ibiki noticed a few other things, but felt that they could be improved on. He especially noticed Sasuke's trick. The genius hadn't alerted any of the Chunin around the room, which was impressive to say the least. He had his eyes activated, with a very odd Genjutsu over them. He figured that if he could barely tell, who would?

--

By the end of the test, more than half the people were gone. There had been over a hundred, though, so they still had many people left. Finally Ibiki started on his explanation of the tenth question. Do or die. He hoped to trick most of the kids in here, so Anko wouldn't start bitching.

Again, team after team left, and soon there were only a handful left. Even so, there were plenty sitting calmly.

"Everyone still in the room….. you pass."

He explained why, and a few chuckled went around before he showed them his head. There were a few gasps, but other than that, there was silence. And that was when Anko showed up.

--

A blur shot through the window, shattering the glass so that it flew everywhere. Two kunai hit the ceiling, spread out, and a banner unfurled itself. She stood proudly on the desk, grinning like a mad woman. Which, technically, she was.

"Alright, maggots. Listen up. I'm Anko, and I'm the second round proctor. And I- wait, Ibiki, you left 26 teams?" her brows furrowed as she turned around to see him shrug. She scowled and faced the small crowd again. "Well, meet me at training ground 44. Otherwise known as….The Forest of Death."

--

Anko was waiting for them all to show up. She wanted to scare them so bad, including that brat Naruto. He had stolen her dango in an attempt to get her to train him, even a little. She certainly taught him after that. She chased him all over the village, cursing him and throwing weapons with deadly accuracy. The further along he got, the better he got at dodging her weapons.

She only caught him because he started eating her dango stick, and she got extremely pissed. She flipped out and used a Jutsu on him, not wanting to play anymore. He had finally stopped frozen in the middle of a roof, but only because her Jutsu paralyzed him for a bit. She took the dango and ate it in front of him, then told him how long it took for the Jutsu to wear off.

She had laughed when he glared at her, but she just tipped him over, leaving him stranded on a roof. Since then, they had played numerous pranks on each other, with no end in sight. And now she had her chance to embarrass him in front of his peers.

"Listen up, gaki! I need you all to sign these release forms! Then and only then can we begin the next part of the exams!"

She didn't have to wait long for her chance.

"Aw, why? You can't wait for my autograph?" Naruto asked, grinning and smiling his foxy grin at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, glancing around at the people who were nervously laughing. She used her accuracy to throw a kunai at his face. He dodged, but it still hit his face, drawing a little bit of blood. She grinned. "Oops."

For a moment, all was silent. Then,

"Oops? OOPS?! Crazy bitch! You could have killed me!" Naruto screeched at her, holding his cheek. Most everyone gaped at them, and no one spoke or laughed for fear or dying.

Anko shrugged. "I could have. Be lucky I wasn't trying to."

"Oh, like last week? After I stole your precious dango? Again?" he snapped back, pouting.

"You little brat! If you make it out of there alive, I'm going to personally kill you myself!"

"I'd like to see you try! Oh wait, I have! Silly me!"

By now, everyone there was confused. No one else knew that they played pranks on each other, or that Naruto ran for his life on a weekly basis. It was purely between the two of them.

"Gaki…."

"Who are you talking to? Yourself?"

Sakura looked shocked, and she finally hit Naruto over the head.

"Naruto, would you stop it?" she hissed at him.

He glanced at his team mate and grumbled an unintelligible answer. She looked satisfied, and she waited for him to apologize to the scary lady. But he just shrugged, rubbing his head with one hand while keeping his hand over his cut.

Anko snorted and sneered. "Serves you right, getting stopped by a girl."

Naruto was trying to get at Anko with all his might. She just poked his forehead, using one finger to keep him back. She tried to keep from laughing her head off. It was so easy to get him riled up.

Before Sakura and Sasuke could drag him away, he muttered a "I'll get you later". She actually hoped he wouldn't, because it was a pain trying to avoid his pranks. They were well thought out for a gaki, and she sometimes had trouble avoiding them.

Suddenly she noticed the looks Naruto was getting. She knew that he contained the fox, but she didn't hold it against him. He was keeping it from destroying the village, right? She wasn't one to judge, either. She was raised by a sadistic pervert who wanted to take over the world. So who could blame him?

She felt slightly guilty about making him feel even less like a great ninja, and she vowed to make up for it. She thought of a funny way in seconds. She was instantly in front of him, using incredible speed to get there quickly.

"Hey, gaki. I forgot to tell you something."

He was startled to see her right in front of him, but he cursed himself inside his head. He should have seen it coming, since she did that every so often. He wasn't in the mood anymore for pranks and jokes, though. He felt like crap.

"What?" he growled.

"I forgot to warn you, that kunai had poisons on it…"

His face turned white and he clutched his wound a little harder. "What?!?"

She nodded and leaned in close, whispering in his ear, "Gotcha. Good luck, brat."

She stood back up and backed away, waiting for him to catch on. He did instantly, and he made a face at her before moaning about it. "You're going to get pressed with murder" he said.

"Eh. I doubt it. It's one of those long, agonizingly slow ones to work. I love it because it draws out the pain…"

In reality, she actually didn't know if the kunai had anything on it. It was confusing, as she sometimes mixed the weapons up. She could have poisoned him, she might not have. If it was dripping with stuff, then it was probably a quicker one, so it should be taking effect in ten more minutes. It would be instant pain, once the time limit was up. She hoped he would be okay.

Then she scoffed. He had gotten hit by many of her dipped-in-poisoned kunai's before, multiple at a time, in fact. He had always been perfectly fine, other than a few seconds of writhing on the ground or standing stark still.

Finally, with a few people fretting over the kid, she started on the rules.

--

"Okay, who gets the scroll?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke nodded to him and he blinked, pointing at himself curiously. Sasuke nodded quickly, and Naruto hid it in his inner pockets. He grinned and when they exited the tent, made a big deal of giving Sasuke a 'heaven scroll'. It was a kage bushin, and their scroll was actually an earth.

Many teams looked at them oddly, but they went to their assigned gate without any problems. Until, that is, Anko showed up. She looked nervous, if that made Naruto feel any better.

She leaned down to whisper to him, trying not to look suspicious.

"Hey, brat. I, uh…want to apologize in advance if you feel like shit later. I didn't mean it, and I hope the…uhm. You internal system can filter it out quickly. If nothing's wrong, then sorry for worrying you. I just didn't want you to die in the middle of scouting. Time limit is five minutes."

The blond looked at her funny, then understood what she was talking about. He glared but nodded, leaning in to whisper back his message.

"Thanks, Nii-chan. Uhm, why are you telling me this?"

"That girl over there has great style. I thought maybe you deserve a little something."

"No, really. Also, thank you… Uh, you might not want to go home right away….or at least go in your back door or a window…"

Anko stared at him in confusion. Then,

"I don't even want to know, do I. No. Anyways, I have to go before people start to notice I'm helping you. See you, Gaki."

She placed a single kiss on his cheek, grinning as she left with the same speed as before. She hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way. He was cute and all, but he was like the brother she never had. She only wanted to wish him luck. She thought he was cuter with that Sakura chick. She watched from further away as Naruto looked around, dumbfounded, before racing into the forest, his team's gate finally open. She smiled.

--

Sasuke scouted the area by pushing his chakra out, examining the life around them using chakra pulses. He didn't find any people, so they settled down after awhile to make a plan.

"Okay, so what should we do now?"

"I have an idea" Naruto drawled.

They both looked at him funny.

"…Seriously?"

"Yeah." Naruto sighed.

"Look. I'll explain it-"he was cut off by a sudden pain. His body went stiff, and his face turned a light purple-ish color. He made a 'hold on' sign and turned around, barfing into some nearby bushes.

Sasuke and Sakura both looked away, disgusted.

Once he was finished emptying his stomach, he looked a little better. The color was returning to his face.

"As I was saying" he started again.

"We should team up."

Both team members stared blankly at him.

"Uh, that's why we're here as a team. Duh."

He shook his head, grinning.

"No, I meant with other teams."

"….Dobe."

"Wait wait, why?"

Sakura actually wanted to hear why Naruto wanted to do this. Couldn't they do this on their own?

Naruto grinned happily at Sakura, continuing with renewed enthusiasm.

"Okay. Well, if the rookie nine, plus Tenten's team, joined together, shouldn't we be able to take out most other competition? Then, we can all become Chunin, and Konaha can have more able ninjas!"

Sasuke gave it some thought.

"It could work. Shall we get started?"

--

Naruto sent out hundreds of clones to lure out teams. Right now they were looking for places to camp, and their finally found a rather large area to stay. They had five days, and if they could stay here as long as possible and root out the other competition, they might have better chances of winning.

There was a nice area where they could set up a fake tent or two, and then there was a large tree. One part of it looked stable, and then the other side there was a hole. It was covered by a rock, and they wouldn't have found it if Naruto hadn't pointed it out.

After he explained, quietly, how he knew where it was (Anko) they explored it with a few clones before going in themselves. It seemed small at first, but then there was a huge space. Sasuke created the smallest fire, keeping it in the middle. There seemed to be a firepit of some sort, and they eventually felt the need to figure out where the smoke went.

To their surprise, it was coming out in a nearby tree, not the one they were hidden in. It was strange, but they decided to accept it. Afterall, they couldn't be found here.

--

"Give me a sign that shows me you're really Shikamaru."

Shika groaned and rolled his eyes. "Troublesome, really." He had been the first to see the wisdom in team seven's plan, and his team listened to him and they followed the clone back to a large clearing. They looked around, and then the clone turned around and asked for proof that they were who they said they were.

It made Shika wonder how many people posed as them, but he finally shrugged and made a handsign, ensnaring the clone with his shadow. "Clan technique" he mentioned before releasing the jutsu.

Ino shrugged and went next. She grinned and made a few quick handsigns, making a circle in front of her face aimed at Naruto before her body slumped down and the Naruto clone looked around oddly.

"Huh. Doesn't look much different."

She released the jutsu and five minutes later, she was awake again. Naruto somehow remembered what she said while inside his mind, and the clone looked to Choji.

"I don't have much chakra left" he mentioned. "So please make it quick."

"Okay. I only talked about this with Choji. So only the real Choji will know this answer."

The Naru-clone leaned in and whispered his question. Choji's eyes went wide and he had a big grin on his face. He whispered back an answer, and Naruto nodded. He leaned back and gestured towards the tree. "You may enter. Be warned, though, no one else should see."

--

Inside, Naruto prepared Choji's favorite bag of chips. He had figured it out when they had a discussion about ramen, which somehow got to favorite chips. He had asked the chubby boy what that flavor was, and he answered easily, and Naruto told him that when he got inside, he had a spare bag ready.

--

"Give me a sign that you're really Neji."

"Bayakugan!"

--

"Give me a sign that you're really Tenten"

She withdrew a scroll, grinning and opening it. She pressed a bit of blood to it, and out popped a sword. It was the one that she had used to battle him with before.

"Later, rematch" she told him before entering the tree.

--

"Give me a sign that you're really Lee."

Suddenly another figure entered the clearing, and Lee's eyes sparkled.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Naruto didn't feel like waiting for the sunset to appear. He made the clone disappear, making Lee cry real tears. He blinked and sent him in, rather awkwardly.

--

Finally everyone that they knew was inside, and they actually had plenty of space. They were sitting in a giant circle around the fire, and Naruto was talking now.

"Okay. Here's the plan. This is base, and we are going to get as many scrolls as we can from the other teams. Even if we don't need them, if they don't have them, they can't move on. Then we might have a better chance of all of us passing."

"Right."

"Okay, so. Here are your assignments. Team Gai, you have section one." Naruto had drawn a map on the floor earlier. He had actually been in here a few times, trying to escape from Anko. It had never worked before.

They nodded and took two Naruto clones disguised as scrolls just in case. Naruto nodded to them on their way out before continuing.

"Team Hinata-chan, you guys get section two. Good luck and be safe."

"Team Shadow, you get section three."

"Team Seven, we have this section. Section four."

"If anyone is hurt, or in need of help, dispel a clone after getting as much info as you can. Help will be sent out."

--

Sasuke had to admit. While not a usual method of doing things, it was going pretty well. Naruto had rallied everyone together, and they had a great system. Sasuke and Sakura were patrolling the area, on the lookout for other teams. The Naruto next to them was a clone, and they also had two Naruto scrolls with them.

The real Naruto was still back at the tree, and he was meditating. If any of his clones dispelled, he would immediately send ten more, and if the other scroll was dispelled, he himself would show up to help. So far he had to send ten clones to help Hinata-chan's team, but it was only because they were up against odd people. They used wind, and Kiba and Akamaru's ears couldn't take the frequency. Shino's bugs were useless, and Hinata wasn't confident in herself. So her sent clones, and now they were on their way back with two new scrolls. He warned them to be careful.

--

Before all the teams were back, disaster struck. They had all been fine, except team Seven of course. Then, suddenly, all three clones exploded. He whipped open his eyes and jumped up.

"High level threat, high level threat! I need Tenten, Neji, Kiba, and Shino! The rest, stay here and defend the fort is necessary!"

The ninja's scrambled around, taking care to keep well away from the fire as well as their fellow ninjas. Finally, after one long minute, they were out and running quickly. Neji had his eyes activated, and Shino was conversing with his bugs. Eventually Neji spotted them at the same time as Shino's bugs informed them they were close.

Kiba wrinkled his nose. "And boy, whoever they're fighting smells weird."

Shino stopped, waving them on. His bugs were going crazy, and he started to head back.

A minute later, much closer, Kiba and Akamuru backed out.

"Sorry, man, but we can't stand the smell!"

Neji and Naruto sped up, and Naruto got himself ready for a big fight. When they got there, though, there wasn't much left.

A giant crater was all that was left, and Sakura was trying her best to stand over Sasuke's body. A grass-nin was smirking at Sakura, and her head snapped towards the two that just entered. Naruto took one glance at Sasuke and Sakura and turned to Neji.

"Get out while you can" he murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"Look. I know my teammates. And if they are beaten, then we're all doomed. Let me handle this."

Neji looked at him condescendingly before nodding. Naruto made a hundred shadow clones that sent themselves attacking the ninja while Neji ran. He hated to turn his back, but he didn't want to get caught in the crossfire. He henged into Naruto to make it look like he was just another clone.

--

Naruto panted hard, trying to look tough. This ninja wasn't a Genin. They certainly weren't a Jonin. They had to be….Naruto clicked the pieces together in his mind. _Shariangan…..Three Sanin….Traitor….. Ambush…..Orochimaru!_

He made two more clones, sending them off in different directions. He didn't know which way Anko was, but he had to find her or someone else strong, and now.

Orochimaru made a move to follow, but Naruto blocked his way. He narrowed his eyes.

"**Your fight is with me"**

"Oh is it, now?" the snake hissed.

Naruto nodded and felt the red chakra take over his body. He hoped it would be enough.

Suddenly Orochimaru was right in front of him, and a fist was sent careening into his face. Naruto ducked and sent a kick back, missing by an inch. Naruto kept swinging, using his new speed and power to keep Orochimaru busy.

While most of his mind was focused on the damn snake, a small part was conversing with the fox.

_Hey, hey, fox. Can you wake the others? With like a sound in their minds? I need their help, and they have your power, too. __**I cannot. I can, however, emit a high frequency howl that will alert any foxes in the area. If your friends do not wake up, other foxes will come to your aid. **__Thank you, Kyuu!_

Orochimaru got his blade out, aiming it for Naruto's chest. He didn't seem to be moving, so he just kept up his speed. He watched, partly interested, as Naruto's body convulsed. Then he was back, and Orochimaru tilted his head. Something had happened, that was for sure. And right before he hit, Naruto had a sword out and in front of him.

The snake could almost laugh. This was the sword that went through anything. Nothing could stop it. And then he was proved wrong when the black long sword stopped the one in Oro's mouth.

Orochimaru looked up, eyes narrowed. His tongue extended and wrapped around Naruto's leg. Naruto either didn't notice, or didn't care. When Oro tried to tighten it, he got burned. He withdrew and tried with the sword, harder this time. Again, Naruto parried the attack.

For a moment, the snake sanin didn't know how the brat was doing this. And then he felt a chakra spike, and he was forced back. _So, the Kyuubi's chakra can stop my blade. Very well then. I'll have to resort to more… extreme measures._

The spike wasn't just Naruto. It was Sasuke and Sakura, newly awakened by the howl. Their power was granted and they glared at Orochimaru. Sasuke could feel Oro's fear sent, and it make him growl with pleasure.

--

Anko showed up with three ANBU to see three blurs of red duking it out with another person. She had been mildly annoyed when the clones showed up, breathlessly asking for her help. She was eating dango, but when they mentioned a certain snake bastard, she threw it down and started running. She gathered random ANBU members as she went, calling them with animal calls.

And now she showed up to see three chakra encoated.. animals trying to fry a jumpy sanin. She grimaced and wondered how long they had been holding out.

"That man is Orochimaru" she told her force. "No questions asked, kill him if able. Don't bother taking him in alive. Got it?"

They nodded and went into action. This is what they trained for.

--

Sasuke felt the wonderful power course through him. It was actually his, all his! He just had to fure out a way to get Sakura's and Naruto's. But that could be dealt with later. Right now, this annoying pest of a snake needed to be shown who was boss.

Sasuke made a few handsigns and exhaled a large amount of fire, only to cut it short and whip around, kicking out at a descending shape. Naruto approached from behind Oro, who was flying at Sasuke. He kicked out as well, and he vaugly noticed Sakura entering the fray again. She had been working on a somewhat large jutsu, but now she was all good.

And that's when it all fell into place. Orochimaru staggered a few steps, looking at the ground and then to his left. Naruto landed a few punches before charging up his Twin Razor Wind attack. He hit the snake bastard head on before the man snapped out of it. His body was in shambles, but he just took a second and emerged from his skin, shedding it like a snake.

Growling, he preformed the same handsigns again, combining it with Sasuke's fire one. Together they hit the snake, who was still in a few different Genjutsus. Sakura finally had enough chakra to put together a thick mass of tough to beat Genjutsus, and they knew they would work. They had to work fast, though, because it looked like Oro had broken a few of them aleady.

Sasuke activated his red eyes and copied the seals that Naruto was making. He smirked and copied them quickly with his hands, forcing a bunch of chakra into the attack. Naruto was more of a wind type, but Sasuke could still use them. They just required more chakra.

The attack was a ball of wind that spiraled in both directions. He thought about Kakashi's teaching so far and came up with an elemental attack made for him. When they were both charged, they rushed Orochimaru and hit him in the chest.

Oro went flying backwards, and he seemed to be extremely disoriented. Three ANBU jumped down and tried to retain him, but he just shed his skin again and fled. They chased him, throwing attacks at him while they did so. Anko wanted to join the chase, but she knew she couldn't.

"Are you three okay?" she asked, landing beside them. She winced as Sasuke turned towards her, still covered in his chakra cloak.

He advanced on her, snarling, but Naruto ended up darting in front of Sasuke. He growled and made several hand gestures. Sasuke seemed to snap out of it and his cloak fell, leaving him tired and vulnerable. Sakura's was already gone, and Naruto turned to Anko.

"**Thank you. Please transport us to the fort. We need to rest."**

That was all Naruto had time to say before passing out, releasing his cloak a little after thanking her. She caught him and glanced at the other two. _Oh hell no._

--

Anko had taken all three back to the fort. She smirked in satisfaction when all of the ninja inside jumped and got into defensive positions right when she crawled in, dragging the brats behind her. She shrugged at someone near her and waited for them to recognize her. The day's light was already dimming, and it took longer than she thought. Then,

"Anko?!?"

She nodded and gestured to the others. A blind looking girl rushed up to them, already looking worried. She recognized the girl vaguely at Huuyga Hinata. 

"A-are they o-okay?" she asked, pressing her fingers together.

Anko nodded, glancing briefly at the blond.

"Yeah. They just need to rest. Check them out for yourself."

Hinata nodded and active her bloodline limit She gazed at the three shortly, looking at Naruto the longest. Anko thought about telling the gaki about this girls crush on him, but she decided to let him figure it out on his own.

Then Anko left, not wanting to interfere with them too much longer. It might seem like cheating, and she didn't want them to get disqualified. She knew that they would have to stick together, and she was glad they were already getting to work together. She also knew that their comradely-ship was a double edged sword.

--

Naruto woke up slowly, wondering where he was. And then the memories flooded back, and he groaned and tried to hold his head. He found one of his hands encased in two warm ones, and he tilted his head slightly to see Hinata holding his hand in her own, placing her other one on top of his.

A smile flitted around on his face before he used the other one to touch his aching head. Once figuring out he wasn't bleeding or burning, he focused his attention to the girl on his left. She was snoozing, sleeping while leaning against the tree, sitting up and watching over him. Well, before she fell asleep, that is.

Naruto laid there a little longer, content to just stay here, watched over by a cute girl. He was actually pretty comfortable. He was laying on something soft, like grass or something. He used his right hand to touch the material. It was a blanket, and the fabric felt so soft under his touch. He wondered who it belonged to.

When he shifted his free hand back onto his stomach, Hinata suddenly woke up. She looked around her, faintly confused as well. He grinned softly as she realized what she was doing, and she jerked her hands away from him.

"O-oh, good mor-morning, Nar-Naruto-kun."

"Morning, Hinata-chan! Did you watch over me when I had….chakra exhaustion?" he came up with the best excuse he could. After all, it might have been. He always felt so drained after using the fox's power.

She blushed and nodded slowly, marking this as the tenth time he had called her 'Hinata-chan'. She tried to come up with some excuse for why she was holding his hand when he continued.

"Thanks for keeping me warm" he supplied, holding up his hand. "I woke up to feel warm and comfortable."

She smiled shyly and nodded. "Yo-you're welcome N-Naruto-kun. I ho-hope that the bla-blanket under you w-was soft as- as well?"

He had looked confident until now. He looked surprised. "This is yours?"

She nodded and he looked a little upset.

"I'm sorry! You should have used it, you shouldn't be sleeping without one!" he said, trying to keep quiet. Others might be around. He couldn't tell just yet.

She shrugged, poking her fingers together again. He thought it was cute.

"I-I don't m-mind. Be-besides, yo-you needed it m-more."

He slowly sat up, stretching his arms and putting them in a cross behind his head.

"Well, thanks anyways. Tonight, you should use your blanket."

He looked around, finding mostly everyone gone. Only Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru were left. Shika looked to be sleeping, Sakura was being watched over by Sakura, and Sasuke was sitting in a corner somehow, eating a plate of food. Kiba was playing with his puppy, Akamaru.

Hinata saw him look around and blushed.

"Oh" she murmured, startled at herself for forgetting. "I-I made break-breakfast for ev-everyone" she stuttered, tripping over her words as she offered him a plate.

Naruto smiled a foxy grin at her and accepted it, thanking her and digging in. His eyes went wide and he swallowed his mouthful.

"This is amazing!" he exclaimed, forgetting about being quiet. Kiba and Akamuru glanced over, but then went back to what they were doing. Shikamaru didn't move a muscle, and Sasuke didn't look up. Tenten looked up and smiled at him before dropping her gaze back to Sakura.

Hinata blushed harder and tried to retreat into her jacket. "R-really?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yeah yeah! Thanks, Hinata-chan!"

--

(at the fort, with either Tenten or Sasuke. Tenten with Sakura or Sasuke talking to the demon first.)

Next up, Chunin exams!

In which Naruto meets up with Anko, Sasuke and Lee duke it out, Sakura and Ino talk, and Kabuto appears.

Naruto is pleased to see Anko again, and she greets him like a sibling. They share a much deeper history than anyone knows, and he thinks about that while he is in the forest.

Tenten shows interest in Neji and Sakura, and Sakura doesn't get the casual advances. Until, at least, Tenten kisses her.

More things happen, but that is basic chapter plot. More fight scenes later.


End file.
